


Planting seeds in a garden (you'll never get to see)

by Stargirltakingflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, POV Harry Potter, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 100-1.000, acceptance of death, harry/ginny if you want to read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirltakingflight/pseuds/Stargirltakingflight
Summary: Harry Potter took step after step toward his death.---Or, Harry muses.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Planting seeds in a garden (you'll never get to see)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble almost a year ago and finally decided to polish it a little and post it.
> 
> Title taken from Hamilton, the one line of dialogue in this comes straight from the original books. 
> 
> Obviously, this is not my content, I just play in this sandbox sometimes.
> 
> Also, while I may still love and hold these characters dear, I resent JKRs worldview and opinions. Trans rights are Human rights. Kindly stop reading if you disagree.

Harry Potter took step after step toward his death.

He knew he wouldn't survive, knew it like he knew that he was magic, deep in his bones and from the feel of his wand in his hands, tightly held and giving off a sweet humming sound, it's own way of reassuring him.

He walked into the forbidden forest all alone, but in his mind, they were all there with him. Ron and his bright smiles, freckled grin telling him he was family, Hermione and her big afro, too big to contain, just like her logic and intelligence as she swore to him she'd always stick with him, Luna and the radish earring she had slipped him in the room of requirement when they first arrived, Neville and his eyes full of steel and iron, steadfast like the ground against the forces threatening their school. And then there was Ginny, who he didn't know if he loved, but was filled with awe of regardless, for being there to help those in need when he couldn't be and for never giving up, even when things were hard.

He walked alone but he certainly wasn't. And as he slowly set one foot in front of the other, he knew that he had to do this, had to sacrifice himself if it meant that his friends would live, because too many had died already and there wasn't a single part of him that rejected being the one to finish this for once and for all.

It was poetic, in a way. Brother wands, forged from the same powerful creature that would go on to heal him from a basilisk bite in second year, inflicted by the very holder of its brother wand, with a past not unlike his. In a different time, they could have rejoiced in finding one so like themselves.

But then, that's where they differed and Harry knew, just as he knew that he would die today, that there was no redemption in Voldemort's future. There might have been, at some point. Certainly when he was still young. Not anymore, however, it had simply happened too much for that to be an option.

So, Harry Potter walked. 

He walked towards his death with a grim smile he didn't feel and an inner calm he didn't show. 

Among the brambles and shadows, darkly lit by green light and thunder in the sky, a curse was uttered. 

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived has come to die!" 

And the curse of his brother wand struck him in the chest, where white curse scars like flowers would bloom and become a symbol of his second victory over the dark and the evil that had become of their world. The air smelled burnt and frayed as Harry Potter fell. And then died.

He died and he dreamt and wondered, mourned and wept and then his heart began anew. He spoke to the mother of his youngest foe, told truth from lie and laid in silence, playing Voldemort for a fool.

They brought him to the gates of the first and only home he'd ever had and the people there mourned for what they thought was his death, despite the active standoff. Hermione's eyes, cold and hard and full of storm, Ron's big and wide and leaking tears, and Luna clutching the reddish earring as she smiled, a sad and tight smile, though as usual, no one paid attention to the slight and light haired girl. He heard Neville scream, that gentle warrior, full of anguish and rage. 

He opened his eyes. 

And Harry Potter lived again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come find me at tumblr @[stargirltakingflight](https://stargirltakingflight.tumblr.com/) and message me if you‘d like to talk, geek about HP or anything! I promise that I’d love to hear from you. Leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, I love hearing from you!


End file.
